Soval
Soval was the Vulcan ambassador to Earth from the 2120s to the 2150s. (Star Trek: Enterprise) Early career In the 2050s, Soval was a member of the occupation force sent to take Paan Mokar from the Andorians. He served as a low ranking intelligence officer in the southeast quadrant. The last time Soval fired a weapon prior to the incident on Weytahn in 2152 was sometime in the early 2100s. ( ) Young Jonathan Archer knew that Soval had a ship in the 2120s, while asking his father, Henry Archer, if his ship would be bigger than "Ambassador Pointy's ship". ( ) Diplomacy Prior to being assigned to Earth, he was part of the negotiations of the last accord between the Vulcans and the Andorians prior to 2152. During the work on the project, Shran gained a respect for him. ( ) Soval lived on Earth since before 2124, which was for more than thirty years as of 2154. ( ) Soval was one of the greatest proponents of Earth's caution in advancing into the galaxy. Jonathan Archer blamed Soval for holding back the warp five engine's development so much that his father, Henry Archer, died before his design became a reality. As a child, young Jonathan referred to Soval as "Ambassador Pointy". Soval considered Captain Gardner to be the most suitable choice to captain ''Enterprise'', however the job eventually went to Captain Archer, whom Soval found "impulsive." ( ) After Klaang the Klingon courier crash-landed on Earth in 2151, Soval along with his two senior aides, T'Pol and Tos, recommended that ''Enterprise'''s launch be postponed, due to their possible diplomatic repercussions. Soval also recommended taking Klaang off life support and returning his corpse to Qo'noS; Admiral Maxwell Forrest ignored this recommendation, and decided that this was a perfect opportunity to launch. Soval offered them use of the Vulcan database under the condition that Enterprise take T'Pol along as a science officer. ( ) Six months later, Soval informed Admiral Maxwell Forrest that due to Captain Archer's interference at P'Jem, which led to its subsequent destruction by the Andorians, Earth and Vulcan's joint fleet operations would be suspended. Soval was also recalled to Vulcan for consultation. ( ) In 2152, after Enterprise was incorrectly deemed responsible for the destruction of the Paraagan colony, Soval recommended that Earth cease its deep-space exploration efforts for the next decade or two. However, Starfleet Command ignored this recommendation as well. ( ) Later that year when fighting once again broke out on the disputed planet Paan Mokar between Vulcan and Andorian forces, Thy'lek Shran asked the Vulcans to send "Archer" to help in the peace talks, as he was someone they trusted. The Vulcan High Command had Soval (as ambassador to Earth) contact Starfleet and Captain Archer. Soval and Subcommander Muroc meet with Enterprise to relay the message. Soval was not particularly pleased to have Archer there, and was suspicious of why an Andorian would ask for him. But after some negotiating with Archer, he agreed to go down to the planet with him to meet with Shran (citing "the ball is in our court now," a Human phrase). While attempting to land, the shuttle was shot down by renegade members of the Andorian forces, not working under Shran's orders. Although Soval suggested meeting up with the Vulcan forces, Archer insisted on heading towards Shran. Soon they came under fire, and Soval was shot in the shoulder by an Andorian. T'Pol helped put his arm in a sling, and they sought cover. When Archer went to come up on the attackers from behind, he handed a phase pistol to Soval and told him to give him cover. Soval, not having fired a weapon since the 2100s, was wary about it but did so. Shortly after one of the Andorians firing on them was taken out, Soval and T'Pol were captured by the Andorian forces and taken to Shran, who had found Archer fighting with one of the renegade Andorians. Once the renegade Andorian, Tarah, was arrested, real peace talks began between Shran, Soval, T'Pol, Muroc and Archer on Enterprise. Although they agreed that they didn't agree on much, they did settle that the talks would continue on Andoria. To celebrate, Shran insisted that they drink to it with Andorian ale. Although reluctant, Soval did not wish to offend Shran, and partook in the gesture. As T'Pol escorted the Ambassador to the Vulcan ship, he pointed out to Captain Archer regarding the situation: "Your presence here has not been... overly meddlesome." ( ) In 2153, Soval expressed skepticism regarding Archer's information from the Suliban about the Xindi attack and recommended against the mission to the Delphic Expanse. He also tried to stop Subcommander T'Pol from joining the ship on its mission, once it became apparent that Captain Archer would not listen to him. ( ) Upon Enterprise's return in 2154, Soval was on a board that investigated Captain Archer's mission in the Delphic Expanse. Soval reprimanded him for several concerns regarding the Vulcan ship Seleya, which Enterprise had encountered in the expanse. One of his many complaints was that Archer hadn't retrieved the ship's data recorder, so that the panel could truly know what happened aboard the ship. However, he thanked Archer for saving their region of the galaxy from the Sphere Builders, as the information T'Pol reported showed their space would have eventually consumed many more worlds, including Vulcan. ( ) Later that year, Soval and Admiral Forrest were on Vulcan discussing future relations between their two peoples. Soval was nearly killed in the bombing of the Earth embassy on Vulcan; only Admiral Forrest's quick action saved Soval's life at the cost of the admiral's own. Suspicious of the High Command's claim of Syrrannite involvement in the bombing, he encouraged Captain Archer to pursue their own investigation and threw his support behind the captain. He later disclosed his ability as a mind-melder when he melded with a comatose embassy guard in order to find out the identity of the bomber, later revealed to be Vulcan security director Stel. The meld, considered deviant in Vulcan society, prompted the High Command to strip Soval of his position as ambassador to Earth. ( ) Soval then informed Commander Tucker of a plot, orchestrated by High Command Administrator V'Las, to use the Syrrannite crisis as a cover for a planned invasion of Andoria, despite a peace treaty signed two years previous. Since such an action could have led to interstellar conflict, Soval decided to warn the Andorians of the impending invasion. A skeptical Commander Shran, unable to believe that the distinguished ambassador would so easily betray his own government, kidnapped Soval from Enterprise and subjected him to mental torture that lowered his emotional threshold in order to confirm his story. Soval's insistence and a few warning shots from Enterprise persuaded Shran to return Soval and advise the Andorian Imperial Guard of Vulcan movements based on Soval's data. ( ) With the element of surprise gone, the Vulcan invasion force met stiff resistance from the Andorians and Enterprise, giving enough time for the Kir'Shara to reach the Vulcan capital from the Forge. Upon the activation of the Kir'Shara's writings, Administrator V'Las was relieved of his post and the invasion stopped by Minister Kuvak. Soval later informed Captain Archer of the dissolution of the High Command and the less stringent policy to be adopted towards Earth. ( ) Following T'Pau's ascension to administrator, Soval was reinstated as the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. He was one of several Vulcan ambassadors who represented their people at the conference to discuss the formation of a "Coalition of Planets". He was the first ambassador to give a standing ovation to Captain Archer's and Nathan Samuels' speech. ( ) Despite his attempts to constrain Starfleet's warp development, Soval later admitted that he had gained a respect for Earth and its people during his years on the planet. When Tucker sarcastically remarked that he'd done a very good job at hiding it, Soval took that as a compliment.( ) Alternate timelines In 2155 of an alternate timeline in which Earth was destroyed, Soval tried to persuade T'Pol to return to Vulcan with him. She refused, staying loyal to her crewmates. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background Soval was portrayed by actor Gary Graham who previously portrayed Tanis in the Star Trek: Voyager episode . Along with Shran, Daniels and Porthos, Soval is one of only four characters, outside of the main cast, to appear in all four seasons of Star Trek: Enterprise. The wig worn by Graham throughout his appearances was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. External links * * * Category:Vulcans Category:Ambassadors cs:Soval de:Soval fr:Soval it:Soval ja:ソヴァル ru:Совал